


As long as you love me

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, Claustrophobic Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Stubborn Harry, earthquake
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry se sont séparés sept mois plus tôt et leur divorce est sur le point d'être signé. Ils n'arrivent plus à se supporter, ne s'entendent plus du tout et veulent en finir au plus vite... Du moins, c'est ce que dit la version officielle.<br/>Un tremblement de terre survient sur le chemin du cabinet. Abandonnés à eux-mêmes dans un endroit a priori sans issue, ils vont devoir affronter les épreuves ensemble, et la plus difficile d'entre elles ne sera pas de survivre mais de parler de leur rupture. </p><p>[OS de l'idée 46, proposée par Aime sur le blog Gratte Le Clavier]</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Voici l'OS de l'idée 46 proposée par Aime sur le blog Gratte le clavier. J'espère que ça vous plaira mouhahahahah
> 
> J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport aux exigences d'Aime, la plus grosse étant que Louis n'est pas vraiment claustrophobe. Disons qu'il a surtout peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir des endroits où il est en cas de catastrophe, aussi bien dans des endroits restreints et fermés qu'immenses et infinis. C'est un mélange d'agoraphobie/claustrophobie mais j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire un phobique parce que je suis pas très calée sur le sujet et j'avais peur de dire des bêtises.  
> Certains passages ne sont peut-être pas dignes d'adultes coincés dans des décombres mais bon, fallait bien que la niaiserie et l'amour priment à un moment… n'est-ce pas? 
> 
> Bon sinon, on s'en doute y a pas mal d'angst, ça me disait bien pour une fois, mais je crois que c'est du fluff dissimulé en angst au final. ET AVANT DE PANIQUER, c'est une HAPPY ENDING (exigence d'Aime impossible à contourner). Toute façon, je doute qu'on puisse imaginer une fin horrible à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas possible, ils méritent trop de s'aimer ces cons. 
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson As long as you love me de Justin Bieber.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)  
> Luz.

**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME**

_ T _ _ here's a storm on the streets _

_ But you still don't run (...] _

_ And these words wouldn't keep you dry _

_ Or wipe tears from an open sky _

_ But I know but I know _

_ But I know I'm right _

_ I won't let you drown _

_ When the water's pulling you in _

_ I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting _

Hurts _ – Silver Lining _

 

**San Francisco, 8h18.**

\- Putain, pas aujourd'hui ! Saloperie de feu à la con, grogna Louis en le voyant passer au rouge.

Il avait rendez-vous à 8h30 et évidemment, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Pour gagner du temps, il avait remis sa douche à plus tard mais n'est-ce pas toujours dans ces moments-là que tous les problèmes du monde nous tombent dessus ? Et là, justement, c'était sa tasse de café bouillante sur sa chemise neuve qui s'était renversée sur lui, brûlant au passage son torse. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui jusqu'au bout. Il avait déjà perdu son mari et son boulot, mais ça ne semblait pas suffire.

Harry avait vraiment bien choisi son jour. Signer les papiers du divorce à la date même où, trois ans plus tôt ils s'étaient dit oui, était apparemment une bonne façon de prendre un nouveau départ. Mon cul oui. C'était détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Harry pouvait bien lui reprocher tous les maux du monde, lui n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à souiller les moments heureux de leur histoire.

D'ailleurs, si son cher futur ex-mari avait été dans cette voiture, il lui aurait encore fait une remarque désagréable. Il adorait lui reprocher des trucs.

_ Tu passes ta vie là-bas, je commence à croire que c'est pas moi que t'aimes le plus mais ce foutu boulot. _

_ J'adore passer mes nuits à t'attendre pour me réveiller et voir que t'es pas rentré. _

_ T'aurais mieux fait d'épouser ton boss. T'aurais sûrement mieux pris ton pied. _

_ T'es jamais à l'heure. Je suis sûr que même le jour de notre putain de divorce tu serais capable d'arriver en retard. _

Ça donnait à peu près ça, à chaque dispute.

Louis savait qu'il avait merdé et il le payait encore aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui. S'il était croyant, il aurait dit que c'était Dieu qui le punissait mais il ne croyait en rien, sinon en lui-même. La roue avait seulement tourné et il avait payé cher le prix de ses erreurs.

Il reconnaissait ses torts mais aurait aimé qu'Harry reconnaisse les siens. Parce que c'était bien beau de lui reprocher tous les problèmes de leur couple, en attendant c'était Harry qui l'avait repoussé du jour au lendemain et qui l'avait encore plus poussé à s'enfermer dans le travail. Déjà qu'il bossait beaucoup au départ, une fois qu'Harry l'avait délaissé, c'était tout le temps. Il adorait son boulot. Il était manager dans la publicité et se décarcassait pour proposer des idées du tonnerre. Louis avait une très bonne réputation dans la pub. Tout le monde venait vers lui.

Enfin, avant qu'il ne déconne. Il avait dû démissionner parce que les boulettes qu'il avait commises étaient bien trop graves. Proposer une pub sensuelle pour du lubrifiant parce qu'on a mal lu le nom de l'objet, qui malheureusement était une pommade à la con pour bébé, ça passait très mal. Même quand on était Louis Tomlinson.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de prendre le tram… soupira-t-il en augmentant le son de la radio.

Louis n'avait jamais su être ponctuel, même quand il était censé épouser l'homme de sa vie. Triste vie, elle n'avait duré que deux ans et trois cent soixante quatre jours.

Il pouvait déjà s'attendre à ce qu'il l'incendie en arrivant. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça. Il lui ressortait la même chose, encore et encore. Louis le connaissait si bien, pas parce qu'il avait sucé sa queue mais parce qu'il avait vécu avec lui pendant des années.

Ils s'étaient connus à la fac. Ou du moins, s'était approchés à cette période. Ils avaient étudié dans le même lycée mais ni lui ni Harry n'avait vraiment remarqué l'autre à l'époque. Il faut dire que leur lycée était immense, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient croisés trois ou quatre fois durant toute leur scolarité. Une fois à la fac, ça avait changé. Harry s'était assis à côté de lui au premier cours. Louis avait été intrigué par lui, parce qu'il sentait bon et laissait un arrière goût de bonbon dans chaque pièce qu'il quittait, et parce qu'il ne suivait jamais les cours. Ce qu'il aimait faire pendant des heures c'était dessiner des plans, Louis avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un itinéraire, où chaque arrêt était marqué par des dessins de lieux à visiter. Ça en faisait, des arrêts vu le nombre d'endroits qu'il dessinait, mais c'était loin d'effrayer Louis. Bizarrement, ça lui avait donné envie. On rêve tous de connaître un aventurier avec des rêves plein la tête. Louis en avait aussi mais il était hors de question qu'il les réalise avant d'avoir obtenu son diplôme. Il jouait la sécurité, Harry prenait des risques.

Quand Louis avait enfin osé l'approcher, un mardi matin de février alors que l'amphithéâtre était entièrement vide malgré deux ou trois étudiants sérieux – eux –, le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux. Il s'était avancé d'un siège pour se mettre à côté de lui, Harry avait relevé la tête. En croisant son regard, quelque chose avait immédiatement opéré. C'était peut-être con mais Louis avait presque vu son avenir dans ses yeux… S'il avait pu prédire que tout cela se finirait en carnage, il se serait sans doute abstenu de l'approcher.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû penser mais même si tout tournait mal entre lui et Harry, il ne regrettait rien. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble étaient merveilleux. Leur premier baiser après la victoire de l'Espagne à la coupe du monde par exemple. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar pour regarder le match ensemble. Ils faisaient ça souvent à l'époque, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi tendu entre eux. Pas seulement parce qu'Harry était pour les espagnols et Louis pour les hollandais, mais également parce qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et que leurs gestes étaient bien loin d'être amicaux. Ils trahissaient leur attirance mutuelle. Ils avaient partagé un verre de bière et l'idée que les lèvres de Harry se soient posées exactement là où il mettait les siennes l'avait rendu fou. Comme une revanche, Louis était venu chuchoter à son oreille toutes les remarques qui lui passaient par la tête, faisant rougir Harry à chaque fois.

Le plus dingue, ça avait été les doigts de Harry qui s'étaient posés sur sa cuisse à la mi-temps et qui y étaient restés jusqu'à la fin sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait envie de les retirer. Il régnait une tension incroyable entre eux ce soir-là et Louis s'était fait rage pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il pensait que Harry trouverait ça précipité… mais il était loin de se douter que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas.

Au coup de sifflet final, Harry avait sauté partout, s'écartant de Louis pour effectuer une danse de la victoire dans le bar. Il était toujours comme ça, un peu foufou et fougueux. Il agissait toujours sans réfléchir. Louis adorait cette facette de sa personnalité.

\- VIVA ESPAÑA, avait hurlé Harry en se tournant vers Louis qui se redressait en assumant la défaite de son équipe.

\- Je reconnais que tu avais vu j… avait tenté de dire Louis en hurlant car le bar était bruyant.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étaient soudainement posées sur les siennes, aspirant la fin de sa phrase en même temps que sa bouche. Louis avait tellement été pris de court qu'il avait failli ne pas lui rendre son baiser, en gros imbécile qu'il était.

\- Merde. Je suis désolé. Je comptais par faire ça comme ça… avait dit Harry en s'écartant à peine de lui.

Louis s'était mis à rire doucement près des lèvres de Harry. Ça l'avait totalement déstabilisé.

\- Si t'avais réfléchi avant de le faire, ça n'aurait pas été digne de toi, avait simplement déclaré Louis en plongeant à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un véritable premier baiser.

Ils étaient ressortis du bar main dans la main, s'embrassant tous les deux mètres. Leur idylle était entamée.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce moment. Tout était si simple à l'époque. Ils s'aimaient de toutes leurs tripes et même les disputes leur semblaient être des preuves d'amour… Dire qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était tellement injuste que tout ce soit terminé ainsi. Triste aussi.

Voyant que le feu ne changeait toujours pas de couleur, Louis tourna la tête en tapotant le volant au rythme de la musique. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux environs, en dehors de la Range Rover noire qui arrivait au loin. La chanson était tellement entraînante qu'il se mit à danser les bras en l'air derrière son volant, tout en chantonnant les paroles. Il s'arrêta net en voyant qui se trouvait à côté de lui, le fixant d'un regard noir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien avant ? Range Rover noire, un samedi matin à San Francisco sur le chemin du cabinet d'avocat. Évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Quel con !

Il allait dire quelque chose mais son mari ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il redémarra et déguerpit en vitesse en prenant la direction du tunnel en face d'eux, pensant sans doute qu'il ne le suivrait pas. Louis retira son clignotant en soupirant et prit la même direction. De toute façon, ils allaient au même endroit. Ça lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur qu'ils prennent chacun un chemin différent. Au sens propre comme au figuré. C'est difficile de tirer un trait sur le passé quand on s'est tant aimés. Louis lui en voulait d'avoir abandonné le premier mais il comprenait aussi qu'il l'ait fait. Surtout s'il le voyait en train de danser gaiement dans sa voiture le jour de leur divorce. Harry devait avoir une image atroce de lui. Ça lui faisait mal de briser celle qu'il s'était construite pendant des années. Parce qu'en plus, le Louis doux et attentif qu'il avait connu, était toujours là, rien n'avait changé mais la malchance faisait toujours en sorte qu'Harry se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, l'obligeant forcément à le voir autrement. Pourtant, il était évident que non Louis ne pétait pas la forme à l'idée d'aller signer les papiers du divorce. Bien au contraire, danser était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se détendre.

La musique se mit à grésiller lorsqu'il entra sous le tunnel. Louis tenta de ne pas paniquer. Il avait légèrement horreur des tunnels, parce qu'ils étaient des endroits clos et trop sombres… Il avait une peur panique des espaces de ce genre, il flippait toujours à l'idée d'être enfermé quelque part sans possibilité de sortie. La musique revint enfin et Louis soupira de soulagement. Aucun problème à l'horizon, il voyait même la lumière au bout du tunnel. Plus que quelques kilomètres et il serait sorti de là.

La voiture d'Harry était à peine à cinq mètres devant lui, il le doubla et accéléra en passant à côté de lui. Il voulait être le premier à arriver (et à sortir de ce foutu tunnel flippant). Il voulait aussi prouver une dernière fois qu'il faisait parfois des efforts. C'était peine perdue, il était devant un Harry convaincu, et tout aussi con que vaincu. Mais Louis était un acharné, il n'aimait pas perdre quoi que ce soit (et encore moins Harry).

*

Harry avait la gueule de bois. Il avait bu comme un trou toute la nuit et s'était réveillé en retard. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais contrairement à Louis qui n'avait jamais su arriver à l'heure nulle part. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne manque leur propre mariage. Si ce n'était pas leur meilleur ami qui le conduisait à la mairie ce jour-là, Louis aurait eu une bonne heure de retard. Il fallait voir le temps qu'il passait devant la glace le matin avant de… Non mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pense à lui au réveil ? Le soir au coucher, le midi au déjeuner, l'après-midi en travaillant... Tout le temps en somme ? Ils étaient séparés depuis sept mois, il était temps qu'il arrête ça.

Harry sortit de la douche en grognant. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. L'aiguille indiquait huit heure trois. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas trop en retard. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements sans les regarder et courut jusqu'à sa voiture en fermant le bouton de son jean.

La route était déserte. San Francisco ne commençait à vivre qu'à partir de neuf heures. Harry aimait passer par là pour aller travailler. Il était maître dans l'école primaire la plus grande de la ville. Avec Louis, ils avaient choisi de s'excentrer pour vivre dans un coin plus paisible et calme. Harry avait fini par regretter ce choix lorsqu'il avait fini par se retrouver seul tous les soirs, attendant patiemment le retour de l'amour de sa vie dans le plus horrible des silences. Après leur séparation, c'était Harry qui avait récupéré l'appartement tandis que son mari était allé s'installer chez un de leurs amis, à deux ou trois rues. Vivre dans cet endroit qu'il avait si longtemps appelé son foyer pour la simple et unique raison que Louis y vivait avec lui était une épreuve, car leur appartement rempli de souvenirs venait sans cesse lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient été, et Harry ruminait tous les soirs, quand il rentrait et retrouvait dans son lit vide. Même après des mois, Harry se demandait encore comment tout avait pu dérailler si vite.

Tout allait si bien entre eux, leur routine n'avait rien de lassante, Harry avait toujours un tas d'idées farfelues, de rêves inaccessibles qu'il partageait avec Louis pour ne jamais laisser leur vie devenir monotone et Louis se complaisait dans l'imaginaire de son mari, et leurs petites habitudes devenues des rituels nécessaires à leur propre bonheur. Pendant des mois, ils avaient filé le parfait amour. Les choses avaient commencé à changer quand ils avaient quitté leur studio pour emménager dans leur propre appartement. Louis avait obtenu une promotion. Ses horaires n'étaient pas fixes et avaient des répercussions désastreuses pour leur vie de couple. Ils ne se voyaient plus autant, et parlait de moins en moins. Quand Louis finissait tard, il ne semblait pas en être particulièrement agacé et s’en excusait de moins en moins. C'était comme s'il aimait ça, rentrer à des heures inimaginables et ne plus croiser son mari que cinq minutes par jour. Au bout de deux mois, Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il ne supportait plus de devoir l'attendre pendant des heures, parfois jusqu'à minuit passé pour n’obtenir de lui qu'un seul mot ; il n'en pouvait plus non plus d'être lâché à la dernière minute quand ils prévoyaient de sortir ou d'aller boire un verre avec leurs amis. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir pitié de lui, et le regardaient d'un air désolé, gêné comme s'ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait. Cette période avait été difficile pour Harry, il s'était senti terriblement seul et Louis ne le voyait même pas, ne comprenait pas à quel point il en souffrait. Harry avait mis encore plus de distance en refusant de laisser dormir avec lui lorsqu'il dépassait une certaine heure pour rentrer, en repoussant ses avances chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose et en évitant ses baisers autres que ceux qu'il lui donnait en partant ; ils n'étaient que furtifs mais ces baisers-là étaient les seuls dont ils n'avaient jamais pu se défaire. Sans se le dire, ils se rappelaient toujours à l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient en partant. Mais en dehors de ces instants, tout ce qui faisait d'eux un couple avait fini par disparaître. 

 

Ça n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant. Après avoir tenté à maintes reprises de parler avec lui, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour, et avoir essuyé tout autant d'échecs, Louis avait canalisé sa frustration en s'enfermant dans le travail. Il était rentré encore plus tard –  _ quand _ il rentrait –, et tous deux étaient devenus comme des étrangers. Ils ne formaient finalement un couple que lorsqu'ils se hurlaient dessus. Les disputes ne partaient de rien, parfois d'une simple remarque, d'un simple reproche et finissaient en violentes batailles verbales. Chacun possédait son lot de reproches qu'ils se balançaient à la figure sans aucun filtre et aucun n'osait se résoudre à écouter l’autre. Ils se couchaient irrités, déçus, fâchés ; avec des blessures sanglantes au cœur qui ne trouveraient jamais réparation et resteraient à jamais béantes. Harry ne comprenait plus celui qu’il avait épousé et se demandait parfois s’ils ne feraient pas mieux de se séparer. Il s’accrochait à lui parce qu’il l’aimait, et croyait en leur amour. 

 

Mais il avait finalement découvert ce qu'il se passait réellement, et il comprit que l’amour qu’il ressentait ne résoudrait jamais rien.

Louis voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait compris quand il avait senti cette odeur de lessive différente de la leur sur les vêtements de Louis, juste après qu'il ait découché. Il l'avait aussi compris dans les SMS qu'il recevait tard le soir et qui faisaient vibrer son portable si fort sur la table basse du salon qu'Harry l'entendait depuis leur chambre. Et il y avait aussi eu cette soirée. Fatigué de l'attendre et de devoir remettre son assiette intacte dans le placard, il avait roulé jusqu'à son travail. Louis avait quitté le bureau en compagnie d'une de ses collègues, lui avait ouvert la portière et avait conduit jusque chez elle. Il y était resté un bon moment et Harry avait craqué. C'était l'horreur d'être là, à quelques mètres d'eux pendant qu'ils devaient faire l'amour passionnément. Il avait sorti son téléphone et lui avait envoyé un SMS, des larmes plein les yeux, sans même réfléchir à ses mots.

**De : Harry, 22h14**

J’en ai marre de t’attendre. C’est pas la peine de rentrer ce soir. Harry (ton mari).

En y repensant, il se mit à pleurer bêtement. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Louis était l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qu'il pensait aimer jusqu'à sa mort. C'était la pire chose au monde que de devoir lui dire au revoir alors qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à cesser de l'aimer. C'était Louis qui avait fait ce choix pour lui. Il n'avait même pas dit un mot lorsqu'il avait parlé de divorce, pas un seul. Louis s'était contenté de le regarder longuement avant de balancer son verre au sol, récupérer sa veste et son portable, puis disparaître pendant plusieurs jours. Quand Harry était rentré chez eux le lundi suivant, Louis avait déjà récupéré toutes ses affaires. C’était comme s’il n’avait jamais vécu avec lui. Tout semblait si froid, incomplet. Le salon sans les affiches de pub de Louis collées au mur, leur chambre sans ses piles de livre que Louis ne trouvait jamais le temps de lire mais laissait quand même sur la table de chevet, leur salle de bain sans sa brosse à dent à côté de la sienne et ses chemises étendues dans la douche, leur dressing sans ses innombrables costumes, leur cuisine sans ses réserves de M&M’s et le vin blanc de ses parents. Il avait laissé une seule chose lui appartenant : le smoking qu’il portait à leur mariage. C’est seulement en le découvrant dans leur armoire que Harry réalisa enfin ce qu’il avait fait. 

 

A l’époque, Harry pensait que parler de divorce attirerait sans doute enfin l’attention de Louis sur l’urgence de leurs problèmes mais il n’avait pas envisagé que Louis le prendrait au mot et s’inclinerait. Au lieu de sauver leur couple, ça avait assené un coup fatal à leur histoire. Harry lui avait finalement offert une porte de sortie sur un plateau. Dire qu’il aurait été prêt à passer au dessus de son infidélité si Louis lui avait tout avoué... mais Louis ne lui avait pas décroché un seul foutu mot depuis qu’il avait parlé de divorce. Les messages envoyés à propos des rendez-vous chez l'avocat et les entrevues au cabinet ne comptaient pas. De toute façon, chacune de ses tentatives pour discuter avec lui s’était heurté à un mur. Louis le fuyait comme la peste. Il n’avait assisté qu’à deux rendez-vous sur cinq et lorsqu’il leur faisait honneur de présence, ce n’était que pour traîner sur son téléphone et regarder sa montre toutes les deux minutes en ignorant totalement Harry. Harry ne s’était jamais senti aussi invisible et ressortit du cabinet avec une sensation d’humiliation profonde. 

 

Il ralentit au feu rouge et essuya rapidement ses larmes, regardant rapidement le conducteur de la voiture d'à côté. Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'il tombe sur l'homme à l’origine de ses larmes ? Il eut envie de l'étriper à la seconde même où il le reconnut. Ce con dansait tranquillement dans sa voiture sans avoir l'air d'éprouver la moindre peine quant à leur divorce imminent. Il n'avait vraiment plus une once de respect pour lui. Cet homme-là n’avait définitivement plus rien en commun avec l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux et la douleur n’en était que plus grande. 

Quand Louis le remarqua enfin, il cessa tout mouvement, baissa sa fenêtre mais Harry lui lança le regard le plus froid du monde et fonça droit devant lui. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans le tunnel, là où il était certain d'être seul. Louis ne le prenait jamais. Il jeta un œil derrière lui en souriant et finit par remarquer que les phares de la voiture de Louis le suivaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce crétin ? Il avait une peur bleue de ce tunnel. Pourquoi le prenait-il ? Avait-il menti sur ça aussi ? Depuis qu'il l'avait trahi, Harry doutait de tout. Il ne savait même plus si Louis l’avait vraiment aimé un jour ou s’il s’était joué de lui depuis le début.

La voiture de Louis passa devant lui. Il la suivit des yeux. Son regard était tellement occupée à le fixer et son cerveau à lui remémorer des souvenirs lointains qu’il ne sentit pas les secousses sous ses pieds. Il vit seulement le tunnel s'écrouler devant lui, sur la voiture de Louis. Ses oreilles se mirent à hurler comme le chant des sirènes. C'était insupportable et ça lui grillait la cervelle. Il en voyait des étoiles. Un éboulement survint, et un tas de pierres lui barra soudainement la route. Le paysage lui sembla trembler à travers le pare-brise. Une faille traversa la route, faisant chuter encore plus de terres et de gravats. Un solide morceau de roche et de plâtre vint s'écraser sur son capot. Harry eut un électrochoc.

\- Louis ! hurla-t-il, sous le choc, détachant déjà sa ceinture.

Quand il ouvrit la portière, le sol tremblait encore sous ses pieds et le ciel semblait lui tomber sur la tête. Il se jeta quand même hors du véhicule pour aller au secours de Louis parce que merde, c'était son mari.

Il ressentait une douleur atroce à l'arrière du crâne mais n'avait vraiment pas le loisir de s’en inquiéter. La voiture de Louis était à l'arrêt, le capot était défoncé et il tombait plein de pierres sur le toit, écrasant de plus en plus la carrosserie. Le klaxon sonnait à tue-tête. Harry se faufila parmi les décombres en essayant d’apercevoir Louis. Il avait la tête appuyée contre le volant.

\- Non non, Louis… dit-il tout bas, en retenant la boule dans sa gorge.

Un liquide chaud coula dans son dos. Il s'essuya rapidement et constata avec stupeur qu'il saignait à l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers son véhicule qu’une grande étendue de plâtre avait ravagée. Le toit se pliait en un V parfait. Harry n'avait absolument rien ressenti pendant l’impact. 

Le klaxon cessa d'émettre du bruit et les épaules de Harry s’affaissèrent, soulagé de voir que Louis bougeait à l'intérieur du véhicule. Ce dernier se tourna vers la portière pour tenter de sortir mais celle-ci refusa de s’ouvrir. Une pierre bloquait l’ouverture. Harry se jeta dessus et la tira de toutes ses forces. Louis réalisa enfin sa présence et coupla ses efforts aux siens pour la pousser avec lui. Elle finit par s'ouvrir mais pas assez pour le laisser passer.

\- Lou ? s'inquiéta Harry. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- T'es plein de sang ! s'affola Louis en voyant son état.

\- Est-ce que t'es blessé ? l’ignora son mari inquiet. 

\- Je te dis que tu saignes ! 

\- On s'en branle bordel, c’est pas ce qui importe là tout de suite, fit remarquer Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux sortir ?

Une nouvelle chute de pierres, plus grosses que les précédentes, vint couper leur conversation. Louis observa l'impact au sol puis leva les yeux au dessus de lui avant de hurler à Harry :

\- Va-t-en Harry ! Ça va s'écrouler.

\- T'es malade, j'te laisse pas là, refusa-t-il en faisant un pas vers la voiture même s’il était déjà tout près.

 

Il pouvait même sentir le parfum de son after shave.

 

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer au héros Harry.

\- Je joue à rien Louis, je te laisserai pas mourir là ! Si tu dois mourir aujourd'hui, ça sera de mes mains. Hors de question que la nature ait ce plaisir... pauvre crétin, ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Même dans un moment pareil, il pensait encore à son amertume et ne pouvait se retenir de lui faire une remarque.

\- Tu peux bouger ? demanda Harry.

\- Ouais, il n’y a que mon arcade qui a pris…

\- D’accord. Alors essaye d'activer le contact.

Louis s'exécuta. Le moteur ronronna avant de faire un bruit d'explosion. De la fumée s'échappa du capot puis s'infiltra à l'intérieur du véhicule par le biais de la ventilation. Harry sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre et regarda partout autour de lui. 

\- Écarte-toi, je vais péter la vitre, ordonna-t-il finalement en s'armant d'une pierre qu'il trouva à ses pieds.

\- Harry, arrête ça. T'as encore le temps de...

\- Si tu me demandes encore une fois de te laisser ici, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- D'accord, admit Louis en reculant sur le siège passager. 

 

Le châtain fut prit d’une quinte de toux, Harry réagit au quart de tour. Le verre de la fenêtre éclata en mille morceaux  au contact de la pièce. Louis passa la tête par l'ouverture pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Va falloir que tu passes par la fenêtre… expliqua Harry en cassant les morceaux de vitre restants pour éviter que Louis ne se blesse en escaladant. Louis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Son visage disparut sous l'épaisse fumée noire. Harry envisagea d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses quand il réapparut, les bras chargés de paquets de mouchoirs, de bonbons et d'une bouteille.

\- Ca peut nous être utile, dit Louis en lui tendant ses affaires.

Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il se faufila par le trou béant de la fenêtre et retomba sur ses pieds quelques secondes plus tard. Harry lui attrapa la main en voyant le toit du tunnel flancher. La voiture fut réduite en poussière deux secondes plus tard. Louis se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Eh bah, c'était moins une, déclara-t-il.

Son mari se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

 

\- Ca te fait rire ? T’aurais pu mourir si t’étais resté une seconde de plus.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire que je sois mort ou vivant ? “Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare” ça compte plus quand on a demandé le divorce hein !

Harry ressentit une douleur affreuse dans la poitrine et fut contraint de s'arrêter en route. 

\- Je rigolais, souffla Louis en devinant qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- Hilarant, vraiment. T'es vraiment un sale con… dit Harry, blessé.

Louis reconnut que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour lui dire ça. Harry venait quand même de lui sauver la vie, et il était parfaitement conscient qu’au-delà de leurs différents, Harry tenait à lui. Il lui tendit une main pour se racheter et lorsque celui-ci s'en empara, un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'abri incendie et s'assurèrent que la voie était libre pour y entrer. Louis se laissa tomber sur un des bancs en soupirant. Harry prit soin de s'asseoir loin de lui, sur le banc en face de lui. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il en lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Harry qui voulait se la jouer Man VS Wild ? s'étonna Louis.

\- Un bouffon de mari nommé Louis Tomlinson, voilà ce qui est arrivé, répliqua sèchement Harry.

 

D’accord. L’humour et la plaisanterie n’étaient vraisemblablement pas les bienvenus. Louis ne l'ouvrit plus. Le silence l'obligea à affronter ses propres pensées et lorsque ses idées devinrent plus claires, il percuta. Il y avait eu un tremblement de terre.

Il déglutit.L'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de là lui glaça le sang autant que celle des pompiers vaquant un peu partout, jonglant avec des centaines et des centaines de blessés. Ils n'avaient certainement pas le temps pour eux, deux pauvres cons coincés dans un tunnel inutilisé. A cette pensée, l’air commença soudainement à lui manquer. Ses joues devinrent rouges et sa vue se brouilla. La peur s'installait lentement en lui, remontant lentement jusqu'au cerveau en lui donnant l'impression qu'un liquide froid coulait dans ses veines. Il avait l’impression de manquer d'oxygène alors que l’abri était en parfait état. Ses poumons se remplissaient mal et ses inspirations étaient saccadées.

\- Hey… Ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer Harry en remarquant les signes avant-coureurs sur son visage. Les secours vont venir nous chercher, on va sortir d'ici. On ira voir l'autre sortie quand on sera certain qu’il n’y aura pas d’autre secousse, d'accord  ? Ici on est en sécurité. 

La tête de Louis bougea pour confirmer ses dires mais la grimace qu'il fit indiqua qu'il était profondément paniqué. Harry se sentit obligé d’aller s’asseoir à côté de lui pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il récupéra sa main et glissa sa paume contre la sienne.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on se disait ?

Louis ne répondit pas.

\- Rappelle-toi la couleur du ciel lorsqu'on était à Cinque Terre. Tout était rose et bleu, on avait l'impression que le ciel se confondait avec la mer, que toutes les couleurs se fondaient dans le décor pour former un tableau. T'avais peur de tomber dans la vide, t'avais l'impression qu'on allait se faire avaler par l'océan. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là ?

\- T'es pas obligé de faire ça, lui dit difficilement Louis.

\- Si. Tant qu'on a rien signé, je dois  _ encore _ faire ça.

\- Harry, vraiment…

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? insista Harry.

\- Que le sol pouvait bien s'ouvrir sous nos pieds, que la mer pouvait bien nous engloutir d'une seule vague, tu ne…

\- Lâcherais pas ta main, continua Harry.

\- Si seulement j'acceptais la tienne, ajouta Louis.

C'était sans doute le jour que Louis n'aurait oublié pour rien au monde. Bien qu'il avait prévu de faire sa demande lors de leur dernier soir à Cinque Terre, Harry s'était exécuté sans réfléchir dès le premier jour en posant un genou à terre alors que Louis faisait une crise d'angoisse. C'était en voyant la détresse passer dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris que la seule façon de lui prouver qu'il ne se retrouverait jamais seul, était de lui demander sa main. Louis avait toujours eu peur de se retrouver sans assistance, dans un endroit fermé où personne ne pourrait le sauver. Ce jour-là, la mer était agitée, claquant aux pieds des maisons et du port, et ils n'avaient pas pu rejoindre leur hôtel. Ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés au pied d'une colline, en bord de mer. Louis avait paniqué. En plus d’être claustrophobe, il s'avérait que les endroits immenses ne le rassuraient pas non plus. Après avoir tout tenté pour le calmer pendant une bonne demi-heure, Harry lui avait fait la plus belle et la plus touchante des déclarations, et lui avait demandé de l’épouser. Ça l'avait aussitôt calmé.

Harry n'avait jamais pu laisser Louis surmonter ses peurs tout seul. Lorsqu'il faisait une crise, il lui était impossible de rester loin de lui, contrairement à ce que les médecins lui avaient conseillé. Louis se calmait toujours quand Harry lui tenait la main et lui racontait cette histoire. Avec le temps, le rituel s'était installé. Chaque fois qu'il paniquait, il devait lui rappeler sa demande et si par malheur Harry ne se trouvait pas là au moment fatidique, il lui suffisait de fixer son alliance pour être rassuré.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai lâchée ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cet anneau... souffla tout bas Louis, le visage ravagé par la peine. Parce que cet anneau… je… Harry, je peux pas.

\- Cet anneau symbolise l'amour que je te porte et que je te porterai toujours. Et en le portant à ton doigt, tu ne seras jamais seul. Que je sois absent ou non, mon amour pour toi sera toujours là avec toi, dans cette bague, termina-t-il en montrant la bague à son annulaire gauche.

Ça faisait horriblement mal. Son regard alla se perdre dans celui d'Harry. Leurs yeux se disaient tant de choses, leurs larmes en soufflaient encore d'autres. Il y avait de l'amour dans leurs regards, il y avait de l'amour dans leurs deux anneaux qu'aucun n'avait retiré, il y avait de l'amour dans leurs mains enlacées. Il y avait de l'amour partout autour d'eux mais ils semblaient trop brisés pour le remarquer.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda finalement Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Louis redressa sa tête qu’il avait posée sur l’épaule de son mari le temps que la panique s’efface. 

 

\- Pour le moment, répondit Louis quand son mari retira sa main de la sienne, laissant alors le froid prendre la place de la chaleur de sa peau.

Quand il retourna s'asseoir en face de lui, Louis devina qu'il ne dirait plus un mot. Ce rituel leur avait coûté la parole à tous les deux. C'était difficile de mêler le présent et le passé quand ils réalisaient où ils en étaient à présent. Ils allaient divorcer parce que leur couple n'avait pas survécu à toutes les épreuves qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Ni la vague géante, ni le sol ouvert à leurs pieds.

\- Mon portable est mort. Le tien fonctionne ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Cette question brisa le malaise qui s'était installé. Louis sortit son téléphone de sa poche et soupira.

\- J'ai pas une seule barre de réseau. Pire que Noël 2010.

Harry sourit. Noël 2010, leur première séparation mais sans aucun doute leurs meilleures retrouvailles.

*

**_Message non-envoyé._ **

_ C'était la même chose depuis quatre jours. Louis était à deux doigts de monter sur le toit pour faire le funambule, le bras en l'air et le téléphone en main, simplement pour espérer récupérer une fichue barre de réseau. Seuls 4 ou 5 messages étaient arrivés à destination, mais aucun d'Harry ne lui était parvenu. Il regrettait d'avoir perpétué la tradition familiale. Il aimait sa  _ nonna _ et ses tiramisus plus que tout mais… mais bon il y avait aussi Harry, son petit-ami qu'il n'avait jamais quitté plus d'une journée en six mois, et ça jouait beaucoup. La séparation était dure, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer et étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Environ deux continents, un océan et une mer les séparaient. C'était de la torture. _

_ Pour Noël, comme à peu près tous les ans, il était allé en Italie avec sa mère. Sa grand-mère habitait en haut d'une montagne perdue en Calabre. Il y faisait un temps glacial et l'absence de Harry se faisait d'autant plus ressentir quand il devait affronter le froid tout seul. Il était peut-être trop habitué à la présence d'Harry dans son lit la nuit. Et même où que ce soit, pour être tout à fait honnête. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et c'était presque comme si Harry vivait déjà avec lui : il dormait dans son lit toutes les nuits, venait directement chez lui après les cours, lui préparait des repas surprise comme s'il était dans son propre appartement. Louis s'était douté que cela arriverait, en revanche il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait aussi violent. Il se découvrait totalement dépendant de lui alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été avec qui que ce soit auparavant. La nouveauté lui faisait un peu peur. C'est toujours lorsque l'on ne peut plus vivre sans quelqu'un qu'on réalise que c'est lui qui donne cette saveur sucrée à la vie. Les sentiments s'installent toujours comme des saletés de poux dans les cheveux. Louis se prenait une claque en réalisant ça. Sa relation avec Harry était géniale mais si elle était ainsi ce n'était pas parce qu'Harry était l'être le plus parfait de la planète. C'était autre chose, comme les sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas la veille et qui lui sautaient à la gueule tout à coup. _

_ Ouais, c'était clairement ça. Il était complètement amoureux de Harry. _

**_De : Louis, 9h56_ **

_ Hey… j'espère que tu recevras ce message. Mon vol arrive à 17h demain, tu pourrais m'attendre devant chez moi vers 18h/19h? Il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est important... A demain. _

**_Message envoyé._ **

*

_ L'avion avait atterri un peu avant dix-huit heures passées comme Louis s'en était douté. Le temps de récupérer ses bagages et de dire au revoir à sa mère, vingt heures avait sonné. Son portable l'avait lâché un peu avant d'arriver sur le sol américain, l'empêchant de prévenir Harry de son retard. Il devait l'attendre en faisant les cent pas devant son appartement. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Il ne tenait jamais en place. Même le matin, quand Louis dormait encore, il se levait et s'occupait d'un rien. Souvent, il traînait sur internet à la recherche de voyages en groupe dans des pays défavorisés. Harry voulait toujours venir en aide et bouger. A l'inverse des gens qui rêvaient d'aller visiter Paris, New York ou Rio de Janeiro, lui rêvait d'aller se perdre dans le Grand Canyon, ou au fin fond de l'Amazonie. _

_ C'était ça qu'il faisait en permanence : rêver du grand voyage de sa vie. Il mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage et ne passait pas un jour sans y penser. Une fois, Louis l'avait vu revenir d'un magasin avec un sac de randonnée, pour le grand jour… Alors qu'il ne prévoyait pas de partir avant plusieurs années. Mais c'était ça qui lui plaisait autant, à Louis. Harry était totalement dans son monde et à son plus grand bonheur, il le laissait presque toujours entrer. Louis l'écoutait raconter où ils iraient en Colombie, qui ils aideraient, comment ils vivraient à moindre confort pour imiter les populations locales. Harry avait toujours voulu découvrir le monde sans artifices. Pour lui, il était hors de question d'aller dormir à l'hôtel quand on pouvait aller partager les coutumes d'une troupe amazonienne. Il avait un faible pour l'Amérique du Sud, c'était d'ailleurs là qu'il comptait rester le plus longtemps. Les gens là-bas le fascinaient, ils étaient tous si dévoués les uns envers les autres, et unis dans la pauvreté et un mode de vie des plus précaires. Harry voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux. En attendant le départ, il ne se tournait pas les pouces. A côté de ses études, il s'occupait des scouts de la ville et partait en randonnée avec un groupe de troisième âge, toujours comme un imbécile heureux. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu une seule fois faire la grasse matinée ou s'installer dans un canapé plus de cinq minutes. Chaque minute de la vie était précieuse aux yeux d'Harry. _

_ \- Harry ? l'appela Louis depuis les escaliers en le voyant tournoyer devant sa porte comme un chiot perdu. Désolé on a eu quelques turbulences, l'avion a mis mille ans pour atterrir et après c'était la jungle pour récupérer mes affaires. T'as… _

_ \- Me quitte pas s'il te plaît, le coupa Harry. _

_ \- Quoi ? s'étonna Louis en sortant ses clés. _

_ \- Laisse-moi une chance, juste une. Je t'en su… _

_ Louis se mit à rire et se tourna vers lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait juste devant lui, il constatait qu'il était pâle et qu'il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux. _

_ \- J'avais pas l'intention de te quitter… dit Louis quelques secondes plus tard en remarquant que l'expression d'Harry ne changeait pas. _

_ \- Ton message disait que tu devais me parler. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Et t'imagines pas que je vais rien faire, j'ai prévu tout un discours. Parce que j'ai eu une semaine entière pour m'y préparer et... _

_ \- Harry… se moqua Louis. Tu vas pas me dire que t'es de ces gens qui flippent pour un « il faut qu'on parle » ? _

_ En voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Harry s'agrandir, Louis comprit qu'en fait, il était bien l’un de ces gens-là. _

_ \- Oh Harry… souffla Louis tout bas. _

_ \- T'as vu ton message ?! s'écria Harry en lui tendant son portable. C'était hyper froid et sec et c'est le seul que j'ai reçu en une semaine ! Tu répondais à rien, j'ai cru que tu avais… _

_ \- Mais je t'en ai envoyé une centaine ! le coupa Loups. _

_ \- Non c'est faux ! l'accusa Harry. J'ai juste eu cette horreur. _

_ \- Je t'en ai envoyé tous les jours… expliqua Louis. J'avais pas de réseau donc ils s'envoyaient pas tous mais j'ai reçu plusieurs accusés de réception, je croyais que... _

_ \- J'ai rien reçu, dit Harry, plus inquiet que froid. _

_ Louis voulait vraiment lui prouver qu'il se trompait. Il imaginait l'état de stress dans lequel Harry avait dû être plongé toute la semaine. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul foutu message arrivé à destination soit le plus flippant de tous et pas ceux qu'il avait envoyé à Noël en lui disant qu'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne l'année suivante ? _

_ \- Je te jure je croyais que t'avais reçu les autres. Si j'avais su que t'en avais eu aucun j'aurais pas dit ça dans ce message. C'est absolument pas pour rompre avec toi que je t'ai envoyé ça. _

_ \- Alors c'est pour quoi ? demanda Harry, toujours un peu à cran. _

_ \- C’est… réfléchit Louis. _

_ Il se sentait con parce qu'il réalisait seulement maintenant que ça ne se disait pas comme ça. On ne prévoit pas ces choses-là. Comme il était novice et qu’il n'y existait pas de mode d'emploi, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s’y prendre… Mais il voulait vraiment l'avouer à Harry, parce qu'il n'avait pas de véritable cadeau de Noël et qu'il se sentait prêt à lui ouvrir totalement son cœur. Il n'en avait pas peur. _

_ \- En fait je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. J'crois que ça doit être spontané, un peu comme notre premier b... _

_ \- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si tu me dis pas ce que t'as, je te fais bouffer ton poisson rouge. _

_ \- Nan mais Harry, c'est trop nul. J'devrais pas te l'annoncer comme ça. _

_ \- Quoi t'es enceinte ? _

_ Harry perdait vraiment patience, cela se voyait à la pseudo ride qu'il avait sur le front. _

_ \- Presque. _

_ \- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le mom… _

_ \- Je suis amoureux, balança Louis. _

_ Foutu pour foutu… Il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour chasser cette expression horrible sur le visage de Harry qu'en lui avouant de but en blanc ce qu'il ressentait… Mais Harry grimaça, en reculant. _

_ \- Tu l'as rencontré là-bas ? _

_ C'était une vraie catastrophe. Louis ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry soit si aveugle. Voire même con. Il avait beau être vraiment archi nul en relation amoureuse, Harry n'était pas beaucoup plus doué que lui. _

_ \- De toi, ajouta-t-il. _

_ \- Moi ? _

_ \- Ouais, de toi. Je t'aime Harry. _

 

_ Harry écarquilla les yeux comme s’il venait d’apprendre une nouvelle incroyable. _

 

_ \- Mais… Tu parlais… tu... de moi ? Tu… m'aimes ? Moi ? Tu… bafouilla Harry en souriant. Je te déteste Louis putain ! Enfin non, merde, grogna-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il disait. Pas du tout, je te hais pas je... mais putain Louis ! J'ai cru que tu allais me larguer et en fait… Je… _

_ Il continua dans sa lancée, débitant des paroles à vitesse grand V sans laisser à Louis le temps de comprendre un seul mot.  _

 

_ \- Merde, dit Harry en arrêtant son long discours. Mais putain je suis con. Je… Pourquoi tu me rends comme ça ? J'suis débile putain. J'ai eu tellement peur que… Moi aussi, finit-il par dire en abandonnant ses explications sans queue ni tête. Je t'aime aussi, rajouta-t-il au cas où. Pourquoi j'ai pas commencé par ça ? se reprocha Harry, en palissant à vue d’œil. Tu vois, quand je te dis que je suis con je déconne pas. _

_ \- Harry ? _

_ \- Oui ? _

_ \- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Louis en le tirant par les hanches. Sauf si c'est pour me le dire encore. _

_ Harry hocha la tête et alors que Louis venait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il espéra de tout cœur que rien ne cesserait jamais entre eux parce qu'il était certain que Louis était l'amour de sa vie et qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre autant que lui. _

*

De retour à la réalité, Louis leva les yeux vers Harry qui devait lui aussi avoir repensé à ce jour-là puisqu'il souriait en le fixant. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait jeté les papiers de divorce à la figure. C'était la première fois fois depuis une éternité pour Louis, et ça lui fit du bien. Lui qui était persuadé de l'avoir perdu pour toujours arrivait à entrevoir une lueur. Son optimiste avait toujours été une qualité. Avec tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé, Louis avait un peu baissé les bras pour ne pas dire beaucoup, mais quand il y avait un espoir ou bien une opportunité, il la saisissait immédiatement...

\- Je crois que t'as pris un sacré coup au crâne.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- T'es en train de sourire, me sourire même.

… Mais personne n'a dit qu'il le faisait correctement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu viens justement de me rappeler pourquoi je le faisais plus.

Le sien disparut aussitôt de son visage. Harry avait toujours eu le don pour tout casser.

\- Tu recommences… soupira Louis.

\- Quoi ?

\- A me repousser.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai commencé.

Louis s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui en faisant une mine boudeuse. Il avait oublié à quel point Harry pouvait être têtu.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ma voiture en fait.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries. Depuis quand t'es suicidaire ?

\- Je le suis pas mais t'as l'air de plus pouvoir me supporter alors j'me dis que tu dois sûrement me détester et vouloir ma mort…

\- Je souhaite pas ta mort. Je te préfère loin, très loin de moi, c'est tout.

Le cœur de Louis se fracassa en silence. Il avait envie de fuir en courant. Être coincé avec Harry était peut-être pire qu'être coincé dans un tunnel sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- J'ai une idée. Je vais te laisser tout seul ici, proposa sèchement Louis en se levant. Comme ça t’auras pas à me supporter plus longtemps.

\- Louis, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que j'ai aucune envie de te voir mort, et que j'ai jamais eu envie que tu sois loin de moi. Je suis juste rancunier et blessé, et un peu secoué et énervé aussi... et tu sais très que je fais du mal aux autres quand je suis blessé ou en colère. 

Ça l'emmerdait de l'admettre mais bon, c'était la vérité, quoi qu'il en pense. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre dans un monde sans Louis.

\- T'en as peut-être pas envie mais c'est pas ce que disent les papiers qu'on devait signer aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que maintenant ça te dérange ? s'étonna Harry, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qui agaçait déjà Louis.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, peu certain de le suivre. Harry fonctionnait par devinettes. Louis devait se creuser la tête pour comprendre où il voulait en venir à chaque fois. C'était parfois amusant, et d'autres, ça l'emmerdait. Parce que ça ne faisait absolument pas avancer les choses, au contraire, tout stagnait d'autant plus. Ils avaient un gros problème de communication et ça ne s'arrangeait pas du tout avec la perspective du divorce.

\- Qu'on divorce ? demanda Louis.

\- Entre autres choses ouais.

Louis rit jaune.

\- Bah bien sûr que non Harry, je me contrefiche que t'aies demandé le divorce. C'est vrai quoi c'est pas comme si ça m'avait blessé que tu m'aies promis de rester à mes côtés toute ta vie et qu'au premier gros problème, t'aies choisi de me demander le divorce. Ah bah si, c'est exactement ça en fait, dit sarcastiquement Louis. Évidemment que ça me dérange.

\- T'as légèrement six mois et demi de retard, fit remarquer Harry.

\- De retard pour quoi ? Franchement Harry, apprends à dire les choses directement. Je te suis jamais.

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème.

\- Je… Arg. T'es insupportable, dit seulement Louis en croisant les bras.

\- Tu crois que t'es mieux toi ?

\- Moi au moins je dis les choses en face. Je passe pas par quatre chemins.

Comme si c'était devenu une habitude, le silence s'imposa. Louis était énervé et avait bien envie d'en foutre une à Harry. Il le détestait quand il était comme ça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les mots qu'il lui crachait lorsqu'il avait été blessé. Louis savait qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur d'une manière ou d'une autre, en étant si peu présent et en abandonnant sans doute trop vite, mais Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi dur avec lui. Il avait quand même essayé de sauver le bateau avant le naufrage. Il était injuste avec lui. Chacun avait sa part dans cette rupture et Louis n'aimait pas ce qu'Harry insinuait tout le temps. La colère lui faisait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait même pas mais il les lui disait quand même et cela brisait Louis un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Tu saignes encore, lança froidement Louis en remarquant le sang dans son cou.

\- Je sais, grogna Harry entre ses dents.

\- Tu veux que je te regarde ?

\- Pour que t'en profites pour me faire encore plus de mal  ? répliqua bêtement Harry.

\- Ok. Tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne. Plus têtu que toi c'est pas possible. T'as beau dire que je suis le pire mais j'crois que tu t'es pas regardé hein.

Harry reconnut qu'il abusait peut-être un peu. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de se vider de son sang qu'il revint vers lui et absolument pas parce que cette tension entre eux faisait battre son cœur si lentement qu'il avait l'impression de mourir. (Son cœur repartit à la seconde même où il envisagea la possibilité que Louis vienne près de lui)

\- D'accord, je veux bien que tu regardes.

Louis ne bougea pas d'un cil, fixant la porte du refuge d'un regard noir, les bras croisés contre son torse comme un enfant de cinq ans. Harry soupira parce qu'il l'agaçait au plus haut point quand il faisait ça mais il le trouvait aussi tellement adorable à bouder comme ça qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Louis, l'appela-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Finalement, la médaille de l'être le plus têtu sur la planète allait devoir être coupée en deux. Louis savait y faire quand il s'y mettait.

\- Lou, insista Harry, suppliant.

L'intéressé osa enfin tenter un regard vers lui.

\- S'il te plaît, tu veux bien regarder ?

C'était dit avec tellement de tendresse que Louis oublia aussitôt sa rancœur. Il était si faible quand il s'agissait de Harry. Il pouvait bien lutter cinq, dix, quinze minutes mais c'était toujours son mari qui finissait par gagner. C'était impossible de lui faire la tête. Pourtant il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois depuis leur rupture mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Harry restait l'homme qu'il aimait et les concessions, il les faisait sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est pas très profond, constata Louis, les mains soutenant les longs cheveux bruns d'Harry pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais je crois que t'as besoin de sutures… T'as pas envie de vomir ou des vertiges ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça.

\- Tu t'es pris une pierre ? Tu t'es cogné ?

\- Je sais pas, avoua Harry.

\- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? demanda Louis, surpris.

\- C'était pas ma priorité sur le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que ta propre vie ?

\- Toi, murmura Harry.

Louis cessa tout mouvement.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais mort, lui expliqua-t-il faiblement. Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait.

Devait-il répondre ou simplement apprécier ses belles paroles ? Louis avait peur qu'il retourne à nouveau sa veste s'il disait un mot. Il resta immobile, se répétant gaiement les mots d'Harry pour ne pas les oublier si tout cela tournait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur dans un musée, à éviter tout mouvement brusque pour ne pas faire sonner l'alarme. Ici, c'était la conscience d'Harry qui semblait s'être fait la malle durant ce moment de faiblesse.

\- Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si c'était arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Louis, en lâchant ses cheveux et s’asseyant près de lui, mais tout de même assez loin pour éviter d'être réduit en bouillie s'il faisait un pas de travers.

\- C'est ma faute si t'as pris ce tunnel. T'as jamais supporté que je sois blessé et quand ça te dérangeait trop, tu étais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour te faire pardonner. Je suppose que si tu m'as suivi, c'était pas parce que tu mourais d'envie de prendre ce chemin parce que je sais à quel point prendre ce tunnel te fait flipper. Tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais essayer de limiter les dégâts et te faire pardonner en arrivant en premier…

Louis avait oublié à quel point ils se connaissaient bien, à quel point chacun de leurs faits et gestes trouvaient écho dans leur tête, à quel point ils se comprenaient sans même parler. Il avait oublié à quel point ils étaient connectés, à quel point ça faisait du bien que l'autre devine ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à quel point c'était bon, d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Je voulais pas que tu t'imagines que j'étais super heureux d'aller là-bas.

\- C'est un peu raté quand même, rit Harry.

\- On se détend comme on peut…

\- T'étais anxieux ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je dirais pas anxieux… effrayé correspondrait mieux.

\- Ça fait peur de tirer un trait sur le passé… souffla Louis en s'appuyant au mur froid derrière lui.

\- Et ça fait mal, ajouta Harry sans le contredire.

\- Je sais… confirma Louis en déglutissant.

Louis ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer le flux de pensées dans sa tête. Entre le stress de l'enfermement, celui de voir Harry blessé, ou encore celui de foirer totalement sa dernière chance de sauver leur amour, il avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient coincés là mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures entières. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation. Harry était là avec lui. Comme il le lui avait toujours promis.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais rendu toutes mes affaires ? fit remarquer Louis pour éviter que la conversation ne prenne fin.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son haut et se pinça les lèvres. En théorie, il lui avait tout rendu. En vérité, il avait gardé deux-trois affaires à Louis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sentaient son odeur et que tout ce qui sentait son odeur lui faisait du bien, les soirs de déprime.

\- J'ai dû croire que c'était à moi, répliqua froidement Harry.

Le châtain comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là mais ça l'intriguait trop. Harry avait mis son tee-shirt et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le sien. Louis passait sa vie à le porter quand ils vivaient encore ensemble, Harry blaguait même souvent sur le fait qu'il ne s'en défaisait jamais.

\- D'accord… dit Louis, à voix basse. Moi aussi, j'ai embarqué des vêtements à toi dans ma valise... c'était volontaire et sans doute un peu désespéré. J'avais peur de plus me rappeler ton odeur donc je les ai prises avec moi mais c'est la mienne qui s'est imprégnée dessus à la longue alors si tu veux les récupérer...

Il détachait tellement ses mots que la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était plus filtrée et venait contaminer Harry.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? l'interrogea son mari, plus doucement dans l'espoir d'apaiser Louis.

Louis haussa les épaules. Il eut soudainement un point au cœur.

\- J'avais pas envie de tout perdre, je t'avais déjà perdu toi alors…

\- Fallait peut-être y penser avant… soupira Harry.

\- Avant quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais toujours comme si y avait un avant et un après et surtout comme si tout était de ma faute dans cette histoire alors que t'as aussi ta part ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que je travaillais trop, ok. Mais qui m'a foutu des stop tous les jours ? qui m'a dit d'aller dormir sur le canapé tous les soirs ? qui m'a plus attendu pour manger ? qui a fait sa vie sans moi du jour au lendemain ?

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça… lui reprocha Harry en souriant faussement.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me reproches un truc que j'ignore ? Tu dis jamais les choses directement, je comprends rien. Si t'as un truc à me reprocher, en plus de ta longue liste débile que tu m'as envoyé par sms là, vas-y, c'est le moment de parler, s'énerva Louis.

\- Me tromper, ça te semble suffisant comme réponse ?

\- Pardon ?

Louis se tordit le cou en se tournant vers lui pour vérifier s'il était sérieux, et apparemment, il l’était.

\- C'est déjà assez pénible à dire, me fais pas ré…

\- Je t'ai jamais trompé de ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? hurla-t-il sans se contrôler.

 

Même là, Louis niait les faits. Harry connaissait donc vraiment mal son mari. Il pensait que s’il le confrontait, Louis avouerait. Ca faisait peut-être encore plus mal de se tromper, que d’être trompé.

 

\- Fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu.

\- Quoi ? Avec qui ? Où ? Quand ?

Louis était en train de bouillir intérieurement. C'était quoi encore, ces conneries ?!

\- Je t'ai suivi une fois, avoua Harry. T'es allé chez elle et t'es resté dormir.

\- Chez elle ? Mais c'est qui elle, Harry ?

Sa voix était cinglante, il était maintenant en colère et Harry avait envie de lui dire de se taire car il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette discussion, mais personne n'est jamais prêt à attendre pourquoi et comment l'amour de notre vie nous a trompé.

\- Attends, tu parles d'Emma ? devina Louis. C'est avec elle que tu crois que je t'ai trompé ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? ajouta-t-il alors que les mots se perdaient au fond de sa gorge. J'ai passé la nuit chez elle une seule foutue fois et si je l'ai fait c'est parce que… 

Il ne comprenait même pas qu'il doive se justifier pour ça alors que c'était Harry qui l'avait mis à la porte cette nuit-là.

\- C'est parce que tu m'avais envoyé un message pour me dire que tu m'attendais plus et que c'était pas la peine de rentrer. J'étais tellement mal que son mari m'a dit de rester pour la nuit. Son mari, Harry. Emma est mariée et on l'était aussi, merde… Je… Je peux pas croire que t'aies pas eu confiance en moi et que tu l'aies fermé là-dessus alors que… Mais putain, t'es un abruti c'est pas possible. Tu me vois vraiment te tromper ? Moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Après toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Harry.

\- Et tous ces messages qu'elle t'envoyait tout le temps ? répliqua sèchement Harry, peu convaincu. Je les ai pas inventés ceux-là.

Le rire qui passa les lèvres de Louis n'avait rien d'agréable. C'était horriblement faux et presque humiliant. Louis se sentait vraiment comme un con devant ce Harry si convaincu de ce qu'il avançait qu'il en oubliait tout ce qui avait fait leur histoire et la force de leur amour. Ils étaient vraiment tombés bien bas.

\- Tu parles des messages qu'elle m'envoyait après chacune de nos disputes ? Ceux qui me demandaient comment ça allait ? Qui me disaient que ça allait s'arranger ? Ceux là ? Tu veux que je te les montre ? Je les ai encore, hurla Louis en lui balançant son téléphone à la figure. Vas-y, lis-les. Tu te rappelles le code non ? Je l'ai pas changé, parce que pour moi le 20 mai n'est pas n'importe quel jour, contrairement à toi.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le téléphone et le déverrouilla. Une larme discrète coula le long de sa joue quand il vit une photo d'eux en fond d'écran.

\- Ouais c'est toujours nous deux, dit-il en voyant sa tête. Tu penses vraiment que si je t'avais trompé tu serais toujours là dessus ?

Aucune réponse de Harry. Il se contenta de faire défiler la conversation, très mince, entre Emma et Louis. Chaque message le mentionnait, chaque discussion portait sur lui. Son cœur se comprima à la vue de toute cette détresse chez Louis, tous les mots qu'il disait à son égard, tout le mal qu'il exprimait. Sa respiration se mêla à ses sanglots, devenant alors des hoquets horriblement difficile à lâcher.

\- J'ai peut-être fait le con en baissant les bras dès que t'as abandonné, j'aurais peut-être dû me battre et éviter de m'enfermer dans le travail mais… Merde, on était mariés… lui parvint la voix lointaine de Louis. T'avais même pas confiance en moi alors qu'on était mariés…

Sa vue se brouilla soudainement à la lecture d'un autre message et son cœur s'affola, faisant trembler sa cage thoracique violemment. Les vibrations s'en allaient jusque dans sa gorge nouée et lui donnait la sensation d'être une grenade sur le point d'exploser.

**De : Emma, 19h34**

Allez, va le voir. T'es son mari, il t'a choisi pour ce que tu étais en toute connaissance de cause sur ton abrutisme alors ça se passera forcément bien.

Le message était daté du 11 octobre. La veille de son anniversaire. Harry s'en souvenait bien parce que ce jour-là, Louis avait essayé de lui parler. Il lui avait fait couler un bain et avait mis des bougies partout… Ensuite, il était venu le trouver dans le bureau, l'avait embrassé tendrement dans le cou et lui avait proposé de le suivre. Il avait essayé de se faire pardonner et Harry n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de dormir et s'était enfermé dans leur chambre.

**De : Louis, 20h51**

Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus.

**De : Emma, 20h56**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

**De : Louis, 21h01**

J'ai fait ce que je t'avais dit et il m'a repoussé dès que je suis arrivé. Il m'a pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se sépare...

**De : Emma, 21h29**

Tu peux pas dire ça. Même s'il te repousse, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut te quitter. Il est sûrement blessé et te le fait savoir. Mais Harry t'aime, il ne te quittera pas.

**De : Louis, 21h31**

Non plus maintenant. Je suis vraiment un mari de merde...

Harry ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Tout ce qu'il avait cru pendant des mois… Tous les films qu'il s'était imaginés, tout ça n'avait fait que les séparer. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ça faisait mal de lire tout ça parce qu'il réalisait qu'il l'avait tellement repoussé que Louis était persuadé qu'il était un mauvais mari. Harry n'avait jamais voulu ça et n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse douter autant de lui-même.

\- Harry… souffla Louis, en attrapant sa main.

\- Je suis tellement con… lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Je crois qu'on l'est tous les deux. 50-50, rit légèrement Louis.

\- C'est pas drôle… le reprit Harry en regardant sa montre. Vraiment pas. Tu te rends compte que si ce tremblement de terre n'était pas survenu, on serait divorcés depuis une heure ?

\- On ne le sera pas dans peu de temps ? dit Louis, en faisant la sourde d'oreille.

\- On le sera ? répéta Harry, n'ayant pas envie de prendre le risque de se trahir.

\- Je ne signerai pas si t'en as pas envie. Je comptais signer pour te faire plaisir de toute façon.

\- Me faire plaisir ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Ben… Tu avais l'air de tenir à ce divorce ? répondit Louis sans réellement être certain de la réponse.

Il avait accepté de divorcer parce qu'Harry semblait résigné et Louis ne voulait pas le contredire, même si ça impliquait qu'il devait baisser les bras et tirer un trait sur l'amour de sa vie.

\- Je tenais surtout à te faire réagir.

Louis explosa d'un rire franc et avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se répandit en excuses.

\- C'est l'angoisse, tu sais que ça me rend bizarre… se justifia-t-il, craintif.

\- Je préfère te voir rire de moi plutôt que de t’entendre me confirmer que tu m’as trompé. Enfin, je crois… ajouta Harry, un peu joueur.

\- Quand tu parles de me faire réagir… reprit Louis. Tu veux dire que t’espérais que je m’y oppose ? 

\- Que tu réalises que ça allait mal et que je me sentais délaissé.

\- C’est… une solution extrême. J’ai cru que tu ne m’aimais plus, et tu sais que je suis pas du genre à retenir les gens qui ne semblent pas en avoir envie...

\- Je te l'accorde, c’était pas très futé mais j’étais désespéré.

 

Louis baissa la tête, honteux. Il savait que c’était sa faute. Harry avait toujours eu besoin d’être rassuré sur ses sentiments, et Louis l’avait oublié. Il pensait qu’Harry avait fini par se le rentrer dans le crâne… 

 

\- C’était un appel de détresse. Je voulais que tu me dises que j’avais tort et que tu m’aimais toujours, que ça allait s’arranger, et qu’il n’y avait que moi, que je m’étais fait des films, et que tu voulais toujours faire ta vie avec moi, et que nos voeux tenaient toujours. J'ai toujours aimé que tu me les rappelles… dit Harry.

\- Et moi, c'est toi que j’ai toujours aimé… et que j’aimerai toujours. 

Harry piqua un fard et le cacha aussitôt en baissant la tête. Son cœur fit un concert dans sa poitrine et c'était tellement agréable qu'il sourit comme un imbécile.

\- Tu sais, enchaîna très vite Louis. Vivre sans toi m'a fait réaliser un paquet de choses que je voyais pas avant… J'ai décidé de démissionner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi en acceptant cette augmentation l’année dernière. Déjà parce que ça nous a éloignés et aussi parce que je crois pas que je sois fait pour ce métier.

\- T'adores inventer des pub Louis, dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Peut-être que j'adore ça mais je t'aime encore plus… et s'il faut faire un choix, c'est toi. Et même si je t'ai plus dans ma vie, je préfère tirer un trait sur mon rêve et la pub que sur toi.

\- Attends… Louis, c'est…

C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui en toucher deux mots. Même énervé, même brisé, même cocu, Harry ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Il était énervé contre lui mais savait à quel point son travail comptait pour lui, il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour que Louis n'abandonne jamais son métier, parce que la publicité, c'était comme son tour du monde à lui.

\- C'est trop tard Harry, j'ai démissionné y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à me faire changer d'avis. De toute façon, j'aime pas faire ce métier si t'es pas derrière moi… Je crois même que je n'aime pas faire grand-chose quand tu ne me soutiens pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Je pensais que t'en avais rien à faire. C'est vrai, excuse-moi d’enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais… Tu m'as pas demandé mon avis quand t'as décidé de divorcer, j'ai cru que tu m'aimais plus, que tu voulais plus entendre parler de moi et j'ai bêtement pensé que ça ne servait à rien de t'en parler. T'aurais trouvé le moyen de me faire un reproche blessant, j'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça.

\- Et aujourd'hui tu crois quoi ?

\- Que je me suis peut-être trompé et qu'on a encore plein de choses à se dire avant de signer ce truc.

Harry hocha seulement la tête. Le silence se réinstalla pendant qu'ils retournaient voguer dans leurs souvenirs communs. Louis était certain qu'il pensait au jour de leur mariage, même s'il n'aurait pas pu expliquer comment il le savait. Ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer et si Louis souriait en le revoyant lui dire « oui » dans son beau smoking noir et bordeaux, Harry devait certainement bouger la tête parce que leur chanson se jouait à l'intérieur. A cette pensée, Louis eut une idée.

\- T'as envie de danser ? demanda Louis en lui tendant la main.

\- Quoi ? Là ?

\- On va peut-être mourir ici alors au lieu de nous prendre la tête encore et encore, on devrait faire quelque chose qu'on aimait vraiment tous les deux. C'est une plus belle fin, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry n'osa pas demander de quelle fin il parlait. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être celle de leur vie ou bien celle de leur histoire à tous les deux et il ne savait pas vraiment quelle fin il préférait. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il y avait une troisième et dernière option. Rien ne pourrait effacer le mal qu'il lui avait fait et ce même s'il ne l'avait pas trompé, car les mois loin de lui avaient détruits bien trop de choses, et même si les souvenirs restaient intacts, Harry se sentait différent. Il avait grandi, sans doute aussi mûri et avec le temps, il avait appris à vivre sans lui. Les habitudes et les réflexes qu'ils avaient auparavant n'étaient plus et ce serait certainement très long, très difficile et très compliqué pour parvenir à retrouver leur complicité d'antan... mais Harry était prêt à lui laisser une chance. Il avait dit oui devant l'autel, et en acceptant le meilleur de Louis il avait aussi accepté le pire. Aucune crise n'est insurmontable lorsqu'on s'aime… et ça tombait bien parce qu'Harry l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il prit sa main et glissa ses pieds entre ceux de Louis. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire en appuyant avec délicatesse sa main contre ses reins. Cela fit frissonner Harry.

\- J'ai qu'une seule chanson dans mon téléphone. Et c'est absolument pas parce que je suis un type niais que c'est la chanson de notre ouverture de bal et qu’elle me rappelle ce jour, mais c'est bien la chanson de notre ouverture de bal et elle me rappelle notre mariage…

Harry posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Louis et lança la chanson lui-même.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu t'étais pas montré aussi bavard avec moi.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'en avais pas laissé l'occasion.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé.

\- J'ai pas trop insisté non plus, le défendit Louis tout en venant poser sa tête contre son torse. T'as changé de parfum ?

\- Oui… avoua Harry en se sentant trembler de tout son être quand la chaleur de sa peau vint compléter la sienne. Je savais que t'adorais l'ancien du coup… fallait que je le change.

Louis se raidit contre lui puis se détacha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu me détestes ?

C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Qu'ils ne se remettent plus jamais ensemble avait beau le briser et le faire flipper, l'idée qu'Harry puisse le détester faisait encore plus mal et lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- J'ai juste changé de parfum, rien de plus.

\- Si on sort d'ici, tu voudras bien remettre ton ancien parfum ?

A le regarder faire sa moue, Louis semblait avoir à nouveau cinq ans mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. A l'intérieur, c'était l'homme marié qui attendait d'être rassuré sur son couple. Cette danse aurait été impossible deux jours plus tôt s'ils n'avaient pas discuté de la véritable raison de leur rupture et si elle l'était maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'Harry pardonnait. Ou du moins, qu'il était sur la voie du pardon.

\- A condition que tu m'en rachètes… dit finalement son mari en secouant la tête.

\- Je t'en rachèterai mille juste au cas… affirma-t-il en calant à nouveau sa tête contre lui.

Harry vint nicher la sienne au sommet de son crâne et ferma les yeux alors que la musique redémarrait. Ça faisait un bien fou d'être là. Même au beau milieu d'une tempête, alors que le sol était ouvert sous leurs pieds et qu'une vague géante était peut-être sur le point de les engloutir.

*

La musique se relançait à chaque fois qu'elle touchait à sa fin. Ils devaient être debout à danser depuis plus de trente minutes. Louis s'accrochait férocement à lui et s'endormait à moitié sur lui. Les battements irréguliers de son cœur quand il se trouvait près de lui lui avaient manqué. Ce son couvrait les bruits de pierres qui s'effondraient de l'autre côté de l'abri. Il y avait un vrai vacarme et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour eux mais il ne voulait rien dire au risque de faire peur à Louis.

Ils étaient presque immobiles, ne bougeant qu'à peine les pieds histoire de dire qu'ils dansaient encore. Harry caressait ses cheveux doucement en essayant de le rassurer au mieux. Son nez alla se perdre dans sa tignasse pour respirer son odeur. C'était de simples détails comme celui-ci qui lui avaient manqué. Le parfum de son shampoing à la violette, les trous dans ses tee-shirt où il pouvait passer ses doigts pendant un câlin – et c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même –, la respiration bruyante de Louis qui le gênait au début de leur relation et dont il ne se passait plus maintenant, la partie de son cou étrangement rugueuse qu'il adorait caresser…

Il repensa à ce que Louis lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt. Lui aussi avait une annonce à faire, encore plus importante que la démission de Louis, mais il avait peur parce que ça ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient sur la voie de la guérison et tout pourrait s'écrouler en un instant quand il parlerait.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué…chuchota Harry.

Louis le serra encore plus fort contre lui sans dire un mot. Harry pouvait encore fuir à tout moment.

\- Je me suis décidé pour mon tour du monde… continua-t-il sur le même ton. Je pars en juillet.

\- Vraiment ? C'est super, dit Louis sans réussir à être enthousiaste et baissant un peu plus sa tête pour ne pas lui révéler à quel point cela le touchait.

Le travail de Louis avait toujours été un obstacle à ce rêve. Harry ne souhaitait pas partir sans lui et Louis n'était pas en mesure de prendre plusieurs mois de congés. Pendant près de deux ans, il avait été contraint de remettre à plus tard son rêve parce que Louis était en train de réaliser le sien.

Louis se sépara légèrement de lui comme s'il avait pris cette annonce pour autre chose. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre le double sens de ses paroles, et il les interprétait encore de la mauvaise façon. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer ?

\- 500 dollars, l'éclaircit Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le premier billet d'avion.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- Ça y ressemble en tout cas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux de moi ?

En disant ces mots, il redressa la tête et croisa ses iris. Ça n'était pas une demande formelle mais ça s'en rapprochait. Harry n'était pas du genre très explicite de toute façon.

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, répondit Harry, répétant ses mots en riant. En plus même si je voulais répondre non, je pourrais pas. Y a ce truc à mon doigt qui dit le contraire, tu vois ?

Quand il lui montra son alliance, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis. Harry eut à peine le temps de le voir puisqu'il vint s'écraser sur le sien. Cela faisait si longtemps que Louis ne l'avait pas embrassé qu'il en avait oublié à quel point il aimait ça. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos pendant que ses poils se hérissaient un à un. Dieu ce qu'il aimait ça. Il aurait donné son âme contre un seul de ses baisers.

La lumière vacilla et vint les interrompre. La pièce fut rapidement plongée dans le noir et Louis lâcha un soupir. Par réflexe, Harry lui attrapa la main et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, son angoisse était redescendue mais chaque petit incident pouvait changer cette sérénité. Harry ne voulait pas que Louis ait peur.

\- Ça m'a l'air plus dangereux de rester ici que d'essayer de sortir… lui dit-il en gardant son calme. On devrait marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, peut-être que la voie est plus dégagée de l'autre côté.

\- Non, non… On peut pas faire ça, il faut pas, cria Louis, paniqué.

\- On peut pas rester ici, la lumière a déjà lâché, je sais pas combien de temps on peut tenir là-dedans avant de…

De manquer d'air. Harry s'arrêta avant de commettre l'irréparable. Louis n'était jamais très réfléchi pendant une situation de crise et avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer, il risquait de repartir de plus belle s'il mentionnait cette probabilité.

\- Ça va aller, confia-t-il finalement. Je te lâcherai pas la main.

\- Si on s'éloigne de cette sortie, peut-être qu'on va les rater et qu'ils vont penser qu'on est morts et ils vont abandonner les recherches et on…

\- Non. Ça n'arrivera pas.

La fermeté était la seule chose qui marchait avec Louis. Ça lui avait énormément coûté de lui hurler dessus dans le passé mais Harry savait qu'il pétait toujours les plombs si on le laissait faire.

\- Ferme les yeux, je vais te guider, lui ordonna Harry en tirant la porte de l'abri.

Il jeta un œil au tunnel. Une bonne partie de la route au dessus de leur tête s'était écroulée. Le chemin était plein d'encombres. Une chance que Louis ne regarde pas ce massacre. Harry le tira vers lui, entoura sa taille de son bras et lui souffla qu'ils y allaient.

Le bruit derrière eux faisait froid dans le dos. C'était l'apocalypse. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel paysage. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste la nature qui faisait sa loi. Le sol était couvert de gravas, les murs de fissures. Tout était en train de lâcher. Harry accéléra le pas.

\- Tu crois que c'est un signe ? lui demanda Louis de sa voix tremblante.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il y ait eu ce tremblement de terre pile aujourd'hui ?

Un bruit effrayant venant de derrière eux les interrompit. Le choc fut si violent qu'il fit voler leurs cheveux.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?! hurla Louis.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête. Il resta quelques instants interdits mais pour ne pas alerter Louis qui gardait les yeux solidement fermés, puis répondit qu'un tas de pierre avait chuté. S'il lui avait dit que l'abri dans lequel ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt venait de lâcher, Louis aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Un épais nuage de poussière se propagea. On n'y voyait plus à deux mètres. Harry s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- C'est rien, je suis un peu fatigué.

C'était vrai. Sa blessure le lançait maintenant qu'il était en mouvement. Le sang avait recommencé à couler dans son dos.

\- C'est ta bless…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Harry se remit en marche, tirant Louis avec lui.

\- Chut. Essaye de pas trop ouvrir la bouche, y a de la poussière dans l'air.

Louis acquiesça et renforça sa prise sur ses hanches. Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres sans dire un mot. Quelques chutes de pierres perturbèrent le silence. Pour apaiser Louis qui s'agitait à côté de lui, Harry chuchotait les paroles d'une berceuse. Ça ne réussit pas à le calmer mais il semblait moins paniqué qu'avant. Il vint même poser sa tête sur son épaule. Avancer de cette façon les ralentissait considérablement mais Harry ne voulait pas le repousser. Louis semblait oublier peu à peu où ils se trouvaient et il ne souhaitait lui rappeler pour rien au monde.

\- Au fait… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry, murmura Louis.

Le souffle d'Harry vint lui chatouiller la nuque quand il baissa la tête vers lui.

\- On ne va plus se manquer maintenant, d'accord ?

Louis acquiesça contre lui.

\- Je vois de la lumière au bout du tunnel, s'écria Harry en regardant devant lui.

Il leva finalement les yeux au dessus de lui, et grimaça.

\- Mais… On devrait peut-être courir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que le toit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

\- Quoi ?!

\- On va courir ensemble. Quand tu ouvriras les yeux on foncera droit devant d'accord ?

\- Non, je… Je veux pas voir. Je…

\- Lou, mon cœur. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, je suis là. Je te tiens la main.

Il vint effleurer ses lèvres pour lui donner du courage. Louis ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et croisa son regard.

\- T'es prêt ?

Il acquiesça.

Harry tira son bras et l'embarqua dans une course folle alors que le toit s'effondrait derrière eux. Le sol se fissurait à leurs pieds mais Louis ne se laissa pas submerger par la peur. Il pensa à cette chance qui leur était donnée. Celle qu'ils auraient une fois sortis de ce tunnel interminable. Il se prit les pieds dans une bosse formée par le goudron fissuré et tomba au sol. Son genou craqua et se mit à saigner. Harry s'arrêta aussitôt et revint sur ses pas sans prêter attention aux décombres qui volaient à quelques mètres d'eux. La main du châtain attrapa celle du bouclé. Une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps lorsqu'il se mit debout.

\- Je crois que je me suis pété le genou, je peux pas courir, tu..., s'affola Louis en regardant derrière eux.

\- Je vais te porter, viens là.

\- Laisse-moi ici Harry.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? Aide-moi à te porter plutôt, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Louis entoura sa nuque de son bras pendant qu'Harry le soulevait. Les derniers mètres furent les pires. Ils n'avaient pas une seule idée de ce qu'ils trouveraient à la sortie et ce qu'ils entendaient ne les rassurait pas. Le tunnel s'effondrait totalement derrière eux et à l'instant même où ils arrivèrent sous la lumière du jour, leurs corps furent projetés à plusieurs mètres.

Harry perdit la main de Louis dans la précipitation. Il se retrouva perdu au milieu des ambulanciers, incapable de dire un mot et paniquant à l'idée que Louis l'ait abandonné. On le prit aussitôt en charge. Le soleil au dessus de lui l'aveuglait et le bruit sourd dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de suivre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Après quelques instants à lutter contre l'appel du sommeil, il ferma les yeux en pensant aux yeux de Louis, ceux qui l'avaient fait craquer dès la rentrée, six ans plus tôt.

*

Il était à bout de nerfs et n'avait plus envie de répondre aux questions que les médecins lui posaient. Il voulait seulement le retrouver. Louis avait un affreux pansement à l'arcade et une atèle à la jambe. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et les infirmiers refusaient de le laisser sortir du véhicule.

\- Restez calme monsieur. Tout va bien, on s'occupe de vous.

\- Harry…

Il répétait son prénom d'une voix tellement désespérée que son médecin croyait qu'il était mort dans le tunnel. Personne ne lui avait demandé qui il était et Louis commençait à paniquer. Ils étaient sortis ensemble du tunnel, il en était sûr. Alors où était-il ? Et pourquoi personne ne lui parlait de lui ? Etait-il mort ? Non, impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Docteur on a besoin de vous, s'écria un infirmier aux pieds de l'ambulance. On a retrouvé une femme sous les décombres. Elle a besoin de soins immédiatement.

La médecin hésita quelques instants avant de lancer un regard à Louis.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici.

Si elle pensait qu'il l'écouterait, elle se mettait le doigt dans l’œil. Louis posa un pied au sol et souleva sa jambe blessée. Il s'appuya aux sièges pour descendre du véhicule puis tira son brancard pour pouvoir atteindre l'ambulance où il était certain de trouver Harry. Quand il vit les boucles brunes de son mari enfouies sous un bandage blanc plein de sang, il accéléra le pas, quitte à se casser l'autre jambe.

\- Harry ! Hey ! Attendez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! hurla-t-il en retenant la porte.

\- Tout va bien monsieur, le tremblement de terre est terminé, essaya de le rassurer l'ambulancier en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une victime tétanisée.

\- Je veux juste le voir, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Je suis son mari, dit Louis sans hésiter.

L'ambulancier fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son collègue. Le protocole voulait qu'aucune personne étrangère à leurs services ne monte avec les blessés mais vu la détresse qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Louis, il lui fit signe de monter. Louis se hissa à l'intérieur grâce à l'ambulancier et agrippa les doigts d'Harry. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Louis l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il parla en premier.

\- Je suis là Harry, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te laisserai pas tout seul… je te lâcherai pas la main… Comme on se l'est promis y a trois ans, dit-il tout près de lui. A mon tour de veiller sur toi maintenant.

Pour unique réponse, Harry referma ses doigts sur les siens, un sourire sur les lèvres.

FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis ou aimer, ça fait toujours plaisir ahah  
> Très bonne semaine à vous ♥


End file.
